


恋爱如马耳东风

by toi636



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo





	恋爱如马耳东风

王一博晚上要参加个局。

就是那种常见的，大家各凭本事拓宽路子的局。他平时甚少参加这类活动，一是他爸现在还在商场里叱咤风云远没到需要他来接班的时候，二是他平时确实闷，不熟的人撑死了憋出五句话，任你怎么恭维他，最后可能还是落得一句惹人烦，让王一博来这种场合，就是互相找不痛快。

至于谁能让王一博不痛快也得来，除了他爸也就剩下他妈。长到23岁他也认清了，和他妈对着干主要还是自己不痛快，多一痛不如少一痛。

北边冬天簌簌地下雪，公路冻得跟溜冰场似的，追一次尾就有人开始挨个敲车窗卖充电宝，耗得人没脾气，王一博开的车瞅着就不便宜，没人敢扰。于是一个人开了手机从underground听到trap，前进十厘米。

他有些崩溃，打开拨号键盘输了个快捷拨号码，回应他的只有占线，他不死心地试了几次，才恍然大悟般明白过来。

对方大概率把他拉黑了。

王一博愤怒地把手机扔在副驾驶上。

后来到了会场早过了正常进场时间，差点还和门口穿着西装见人下菜的安保吵起来，请柬王一博忘在车上，穿得和门口端庄典雅的装饰毫无关联，靴子上的钻石还在闪，放在平时他铁定让人给他道歉道得心服口服，而今天他有些疲倦地合上眼睛，负气到想要转身就走。

要说雪中送炭，他爸合作伙伴的儿子兼他的狐朋狗友小杨今天勉强可以入围，小杨前脚骂经理不会办事这么冷天就会放人在外面受冻屁事都做不好，后脚搭着王一博的肩姗姗来迟闪亮登场，王一博确实冷得够呛，鼻尖红得显眼，瞥见他妈站在对面剜了他俩一眼。

小杨挑了杯香槟递给他，道，这个样子挺好的嘛，你那个马子又要心疼了。

王一博挑起一边眉。

小杨自顾自又说道，你又搁这装哪门子蒜。自从发现用这个逗王一博还挺有趣之后，小杨每次都要故技重施，好像碰见件新奇事怎么也不会厌倦。

王一博努力想把脸上的情绪藏进高脚杯，里面气泡在灯光下闪得像落下来的金粉，他妈一边寒暄一边绕过几对人向他走来，他屏气凝神地数高跟鞋踩在地板的响声，一下，两下。

就在这时，小杨好像解决了什么难题一般，问：“是不是叫王嘉尔来着？”

三下，四下，他揽过王一博的肩，靠近王一博耳边又说了一次：“他人呢？不会被你妈知道了吧？”

王一博回敬了他一个白眼，转头露出个讨好的微笑去应付他妈。

王一博当然知道他问的是谁，对话的主人公半小时前掐了他的电话并加入黑名单。本来吵个架的事，他也没觉得需要发展到这一步，搞得好像他俩真的好像爱得你侬我侬山崩地裂一样，连分手都要弄得轰轰烈烈，况且有没有需要“分手”这个词，王一博也不是很确定。

彼时他刚毕业，到底要做啥家里随他。大学在北方念，要毕业了他在某个清晨醒来，下定决心要跟着同学南下创业。说是创业三个人凑着钱在学校门口摆个摊也是创业，王一博不是愁钱的主，同学在里面把项目吹得昏天黑地（就差把“这个冤大头什么时候把钱拿出来”写在脸上），他抱着滑板站在走廊的电梯旁嚼口香糖，最近他刚学会豚跳，膝盖和小臂伤亡惨重，同学说他现在这幅皮囊除了脸一看就不是有商业头脑的样子，遂没收他的商谈入场资格。

王一博就是这时候见着王嘉尔的。电梯左边是同学看好的冤大头对象，电梯右边是王嘉尔看中的救命稻草，门口的射灯投下一片扇形的光，王一博百无聊赖，看到一个男的从里面走出来，似乎结果不如意，眉眼紧簇表情严肃，他向前台寻求挽救的机会，前台公事公办摇摇头。

于是他便放弃般转过身来，而几乎在同时，他察觉到几步之遥的王一博在打量他，旋即变换了表情，对他露出一个微笑。要探讨所有问题的开始，王一博就会在脑海里回溯到这一刻，他从未见过一个这么生机勃勃的微笑，眉眼嘴全部都舒展开来，群星短暂的熄灭，随后只在他身上闪耀。王一博很难去形容当下的感受，王嘉尔圆溜溜的眼睛黑白分明，目光顺着走廊就朝他扫过来，对他点点头后一切就戛然而止。好像魔法般转瞬即逝，一切照常运转。

电梯提示音将王一博拉回现实却没让他清醒，鬼使神差地跟着王嘉尔进了电梯。

同学抱怨他先走人不仗义，当下就差一点就能拉到注资，他一走乱了天时地利人和，总而言之，下回记得提前知会。王一博听了一半半，回道：“我出两百万，你帮我找个人，成交吗？”

同学站起来拍了拍他的肩：“谈钱多俗，有什么事我的地盘我做主。你再出个五十万，CFO的位置就是你了。”

三天后王一博就得知，王嘉尔，一个剧作家，卖出过几个小剧本，改编成过几个网络小短剧，他的故事虽说没有到精彩绝伦，但总有地方打动人心，不能说没有创造力，但实在受限于他的中文水平。

论为人处事，王一博确实有很大提升空间，彼时他觉得拉进两人关系，最简单快捷的就是创造条件，他电话他爸，照葫芦画瓢把同学的项目再吹了一遍，他爸不是简单的冤大头，但就这一个儿子，最后还是闭眼给他打了钱，王一博用这钱找人买了王嘉尔的剧本要拍剧，对方看这架势充分发挥企业级理解，当晚聚完会就给两人开了一间房。

两个人四只眼，拿着一样的房卡相聚在8层52号房。饶是王一博这样的冷面男子也觉得尴尬。

王嘉尔认出王一博是出钱的投资方，率先开口，语气疏离：“这里面是不是有点误会？”

王一博恨平时都市情感剧看得少，这事会发生在自己身上已经堪称奇迹，接下来怎么样才算正确发展，绞尽脑汁也想不明白，他只好讪讪地回道：“可能是前台拿错卡了，我再去看看。”

后来王嘉尔在床第之间承认过，酒醉上脸，当下不是没想过被霸王硬上弓怎么办。王一博听了用牙齿咬他圆润的肩头，笑着说，哦，难怪当时脸那么红。现下王嘉尔脸也红，不过是被王一博给摸的，隔着层黑色的针织衫，给他摸软了，摸化了，岔开双腿身子一点一点往下沉，沉浸在情色之欲的海洋里。

王嘉尔低低地喘气，又说，谁能想到潜规则还能潜到编剧身上。

王一博道，你这张脸可比演员贵多了。

王嘉尔听罢，慵懒地瞥了他一眼，转过身整个人躺在床上，双手把王一博拉下来接吻。和平常亲切可人的态度不同，床上王嘉尔奇八分不可一世，剩下两分娇嗔，只有爽到脚趾发麻，脑袋停止思考，才会漏出那么一丝来。

于是王一博养成一个坏习惯，为了观察王嘉尔达到高潮时那幅媚态，越到关键时刻，他的动作愈发缓慢，王嘉尔跨坐在他身上，似是被逼急了，尖下巴凑过来靠在他肩头，呼吸颤着打在那一小块皮肤上，又麻又痒。

等到王嘉尔被他插射，耐不住向后舒展开身子，张开嘴露出一小截舌尖。王一博便迎上去安慰般和他接吻，咬着那一块湿润又灵活的软肉，再碰上他的唇，鼻尖撞着鼻尖。这一刻的王嘉尔眼神失焦，浑身上下哪都红，难得有一丝不知所措，眼皮一睁一闭，就侧开脸，不再让人看了。

王一博不甘心追上去，王嘉尔抓着被子把两个人裹在一块，汗涔涔沉在黑暗里，手指滑过腰际攀到背上，王一博感到背后的衣料也要燃尽了，他妈忽然一巴掌把他拍回现实，眼前那些春欲秋华也在空气中消散殆尽。

“跟你说话呢，想什么呢。”

王一博盯着面前娇小又妆容精致的富家小姐，红唇和王嘉尔一样性感，脖子上戴的珍珠项链也在灯下泛着华贵的光泽，王嘉尔王嘉尔，好像被施了咒，脑子里就剩下这么个名字。

他像再一次见面时那样，生怕再给人留下一个轻浮又放荡的富二代形象，认真地点点头。

“我叫王一博。”

王嘉尔心想不说我也知道，任谁四处奔波劳碌一周一个收获也没，第二天接到电话欣喜若狂，结果晚上和人在酒店房间门口相遇，都忘不了对方的脸。

总体上来说，王嘉尔觉得日子在变好，中文他有在认真学习，随身还带着本成语大全，除了这个月的房租还没着落，这时候天降甘露照理说应该先感谢上苍慈悲，但王嘉尔深谙免费的东西最贵，总有一天要被加倍讨回去，接受的十分不心安理得。

王一博也生的一副好皮囊，王嘉尔不知是不是富家子弟都喜欢体验一把包养的快乐，硬要到他身上寻这个刺激。

他礼貌疏离地寒暄了几次，妄图吓退王一博献殷勤，万万没想到王一博自带一些冰山属性，王嘉尔想了半天，只能说他迟钝，自己先憋不住了问他：“你到底看上我什么了？”

王一博老实回答：“一见钟情。”

王嘉尔伸手轻轻敲了敲他额头：“你看起来也不像什么被保护过头的少爷啊。”

王一博说：“那你试试就更不亏了。”

王嘉尔脸上红了一阵：“谁要跟你试了。”

直到王嘉尔躺在床上，裤子被王一博扒了一半也没想明白，怎么就答应这小兔崽子试一试了，横看竖看都是自己亏了。他在这盯着天花板上的水晶灯出神，那边王一博低头把他含进嘴里，所有感官就都集中到身上那一点上。

他用双臂挡着眼睛，身体变得愈发敏感，出了点汗，下身被温热的口腔包裹，感受到粗糙的舌面卷过小孔。王嘉尔虽说算半个文艺工作者，这时候脑袋里也只剩下那么几个英文单词，透着手臂间的一点缝去瞅王一博，皱着眉用喉咙取悦自己，五官算不得深邃，但凑一块总有那么一丝狠劲，这狠劲聚在那一双眼，直直地看过来，王嘉尔仿佛被钉在原地，忘了挣扎，浑身一抖，就泄在王一博嘴里。

王嘉尔踩在王一博肩上把他推远了些，年轻人以为他爽过了要翻脸不认人，抓着脚踝又把人一起拽过来，王嘉尔想，完了，这下是真栽了。

王一博最后给同学多凑了五十万，用的还是他爸的钱，CFO这头衔是挂住了，王一博秉承着术业有专攻的原则，又给同学请了个职业经理人全权代表自己，王嘉尔看他这阵仗，以为做的是五亿的生意，本人却成天扫街和人一起练滑板。

王嘉尔靠在栏杆上看王一博练动作，来的次数多了，其他人见了对他吹口哨，他也不恼。王一博早上新摔出了几处伤，额角贴了块ok绷，荡过来问他要不要试试。

王嘉尔一口回绝：“不行，摔到手就不好了。”

王一博试过夸他有天赋，扶着他上板，王嘉尔软硬不吃，最后回到原地，王一博一本正经地说：“我也经常摔到手的。”

王嘉尔说：“伤经动骨一百天，你小心点。”

王一博说：“那你住过来方便照顾我。”

王嘉尔说：“我怕了你了。”

王嘉尔要搬进来的早上给王一博打电话来帮忙，王一博说我给你叫个车，王嘉尔疑惑：“你不会开车吗？”

王一博说：“……我在这没车。”

说完他就清醒了，南下这么久一直跟着同学跑，竟然没有一个人想过买辆车代步。他发了微信和同学感慨怎么都这么没有远见，同学回道：我们公司有公车，你说吧，开七座雷克萨斯商务还是开五座帕萨特。

王嘉尔提着行李站在楼下，王一博和路虎姗姗来迟，忍不住吐槽耽搁这么久不会都浪费在伪装富二代人设上了吧。

王一博帮他把行李放进后备箱：“最后关头不能掉链子，不然你不来了怎么办。”

王一博一个人租了套三室一厅，王嘉尔占了一间写剧本，他在隔壁间打游戏。王嘉尔陷入瓶颈，男女主的破镜重圆总差那么点意思，起身收拾了衣服打算去洗个澡，围着条浴巾穿过客厅要去浴室，开了门和王一博面面相觑。

破镜重圆总是那么个意思，那么一瞬间，两个人之间电光火石，感情再次擦出火花，现下这镜在王一博身后还圆得很，火花却没少闪。

王一博看起来刚洗完，身上还冒着热气，皮肤给蒸成粉白色，手指都变得软，一点点按在王嘉尔的唇眼眉，暖意传过来把他也融化了，骨头也酥软了，随便王一博把他怎么样了。

淋浴的水花开到最大，王嘉尔把头发都撩到背后，露出光洁的额头，挤了一手润滑液就给自己做扩张，王一博站在淋浴房外头，靠坐在洗面台上，看着玻璃门里面的活色生香。王嘉尔做这事还不太熟练，除了摆动的手臂和起伏的胸膛看不出什么端倪。

王一博看着他背后耸起的肌肉，手鬼使神差地向自己下身伸去，跟着王嘉尔的节奏抚慰起自己来。等他把自己摸爽了摸硬了，王嘉尔腿也有些打颤，于是王一博开了门进去握住他湿淋淋的手，加了两根手指和他一块做扩张，手指按在湿湿软软的内壁，王嘉尔就觉得胀得慌。

两个人把手指撤出来，王嘉尔急促地喘气，王一博把他转过来，抬起一条腿，本能地往里面挤，王嘉尔吃不住地闷哼，倒是很配合得没有挣扎，等都进去了，王一博开始顶弄，王嘉尔就开始打滑，王一博干脆把他整个人抱起来抵着瓷砖弄，水声，然后是肉体的拍打声，像是忍了许久，动作没什么章法，搞得急又狠，快感冲向头顶，搅得他昏沉沉，

他一边上下沉浮，一边还想那中途瓶颈的剧本，思考两个人在浴室里和在沙发上哪个拍起来会比较好看，王一博又顶到要命的地方，问他，想什么呢？

王嘉尔头皮发麻，犹如经受灭顶之灾，身心都不听使唤，一不做二不休，收紧后穴，两个人一起滚落欲望的深渊。

王嘉尔在床上虽然看起来不可一世，但诨话讲起来却一点不害臊，到兴头上了叫两声哥，喊两句daddy也是手到擒来，搞得王一博觉得自己好像真的成了包养人的金主。

王嘉尔闭着眼睛缩在他怀里，瓮声瓮气地说，你不是就想体验这个，daddy不是最喜欢嘉嘉了吗？王一博举手投降，两个人缠在一块睡过去。

但王嘉尔在床上不介意，不代表下了床不介意。王一博有时候心大，大得也不合时宜。

事情发生在王一博他妈一声不吭南下看他。

王嘉尔以为是快递，随便披了件睡衣就去开门，对方说明身份后尴尬地跑回去又套了件外套，把王一博从床上叫起来。

王嘉尔泡了柠檬水，王一博他妈问他们什么关系，怎么没和同学们住一块？

王一博还在吃三明治，人还不太清醒，就只听了后一半，回了句，那班人起早贪黑，生活作息不同，住一块累得慌。只字未提他和王嘉尔什么关系。

王一博他妈喝了水，打量了王嘉尔身上尺寸明显偏大了一些的外套，也就不再追问。

王嘉尔突然感觉到如坐针毡，像一个不该出现的多余的人，一个组装错误的魔方上孤独的方块。他勉强扯了扯嘴角挤出一个得体的微笑，全凭自身教养才没起身就跑。

等到把王一博他妈送走，他还是觉得脑袋突突的疼，王一博问他怎么了，为什么脸色这么难看？

王嘉尔张了张口，最终还是没有问出那一句，我们这样算什么呢？

王嘉尔又捡起那个三天没有进展的剧本，心里还是乱成一团麻，好似那个免费的午餐要付的利息像滚雪球一般越来越大，等它快到跟前了，王嘉尔才发现自己无处可逃，只能被卷着一同跌落山崖。

小三岁的年轻人吃穿不愁，玩开心了转身就会走，自己不过是这段时间的消遣，到头来只有陷进去的人会受伤。他们的关系就像房间里的大象，很多亲吻和温存掩盖了脆弱的根基，一旦意识到了，就会随着时间更加崩离解析。

于是王嘉尔挑了一个很糟糕的时机挑明这个事实。雨天王一博不想出门，一整天都跟他耗在一起，腰酸背痛和心里的不安达到顶峰，他边给安全套打结边装作漫不经心地说道：“我们别再这样了吧。”

王一博还裹着被子声音闷闷的：“别哪样？”

王嘉尔又说：“就刚刚那样。”

王一博从被子里钻出头来，显然还没意识到王嘉尔到底什么意思：“弄疼你了？”

王嘉尔走回去轻轻捏了下他的脚踝：“你每次都没轻没重的。”

“还不是你喜欢，”王一博不要脸的推卸责任，“你自己爽完了赖我啊。”

王嘉尔也就不再反驳，垂着眼眸说：“我是说，你跟我这样也玩够了吧。”

王一博愣了一下，随即问到：“你以为我这段时间是随便玩玩吗？”

王嘉尔听罢，一鼓作气四目相对认真问道：“不是吗？”

这话他本来没打算这么问的，如今也不知怎么的在这湿漉漉的雨天就脱口而出了，说也就说了，怕错过一分一毫的反应似的，眼睛一眨不眨地凑到跟前等那么一个回答。

王一博张了张嘴，呼了几口气，那股凶狠劲又从眉宇间汇聚起来，狂风骤雨般压回来。

“你难道不也是想搭我这便车吗？”

王嘉尔眨眨眼睛。什么意思？怪我自轻自贱现在还来谈感情？自不量力不懂见好就收非要拿到面上让大家难堪？

他想了很多避而不谈，也悄悄幻想了一点两情相悦，但没料到王一博如此冷冰冰的反问。他又眨了眨眼睛，故意不去看王一博，快速仰了下头，眼神四处瞟。

“说得也是，”王嘉尔快速说道，“那正好，见好就收。”

说完就套了件衣服起身要走，手忙脚乱卫衣穿了两次才套进袖子，王嘉尔只觉得难堪，脚上拖鞋都穿错一只，王一博又伸手拽他手腕，王嘉尔挣了两下，挣不开，又用另一只手去掰王一博的手指。

王一博问：“你哭什么？”

王嘉尔不挣扎了，像受惊的鹦鹉一样浑身上下都紧绷起来：“你说什么——”

他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，摸到一片湿漉漉的水渍，所有的动作都像慢动作，王一博的表情在其中显露出不解，但眼泪像是泉水一般汩汩涌出，很快给眼睛蒙上了一块毛玻璃。

王嘉尔把眼泪都蹭在卫衣上，眼眶红了一整圈，即便如此还是抖着声音说道：“手放开，我去洗把脸。”

王一博没有想到王嘉尔洗把脸的功夫就再也没回来，什么东西都没拿，走得可谓是悄无声息毫无征兆。

电话打了无数通，差点就要报失踪，拐弯抹角问了相识的朋友，前两天刚交了剧本，脾气上来了就把马克杯往水池里摔。要说不痛快，王一博是真的不痛快，从小到大只有别人给他低头的份，没有他要看别人脸色的道理。

不玩了就不玩了，难道他还找不到新的乐子？

这边在出神，那边手机响了又响，王一博不耐烦地接起来，小杨不请自来，问他要不要一起出来找乐子。王一博不喜欢欠人情，心烦意乱地赴约，发现富家小姐也在，礼貌地点头，背后踹了小杨两脚，你欠我妈什么了？

“看你怪可怜的，帮你早日脱离苦海。”

小杨反击了一拳，慢悠悠地凑到他耳边：“皮肤白眼睛大笑起来可爱，你有啥不满意？还真给之前那马子迷了魂啊。”

王一博懒得再多说，一巴掌拍在小杨脑门上，富家小姐见了掩了嘴巴笑，一双眼睛在手指上方滴溜溜的转圈，弯起来看人又显得温婉可人，王一博有一瞬间失神，心如针穿线，扎穿了忘了疼。

小杨本意是想他开车送富家小姐回去，王一博偏不如他的意，中途装作忘开车喝了杯红酒，赖在副驾驶要小杨给他当司机。

小杨瞥了他一眼，你真这么在乎还回来干嘛？

王一博没跟他客气，你有完没有了？

行行行，这位爷你今天回哪呢？

回哪也没差，反正在自家地盘怎么转悠也不会再回曾经有王嘉尔的那个家。气血上头，王一博抛下同学不管，美其名曰，每逢佳节倍思亲。同学听罢回他我们公司给CFO提供带薪疗伤假，你尽管放心地飞。

这消息飞得还没北上的航班令人安心，落地开机了才跳出来。王一博上飞机前没看天气预报，觉得这消息和老家的寒流一样令人不快活。

他妈站在出口等他，怨他不会照顾自己，王一博差点脱口而出，反正王嘉——最后一个字到嘴边了还是没了声，他妈疑惑地看了他一眼。

关王嘉尔什么事呢？即使王嘉尔会提醒他天气变化，会给他泡热茶，会像个火炉一样脱了衣服钻进被窝把他身心都点燃，最后还不是一拍两散。

车里开了暖气，很快驱散了寒气，他妈顶严肃跟他讲家里的事，左耳进右耳出偶尔答应几句，眼睛盯着窗外的车涓涓细流一般流淌而去。

北边的乐子和南边还是大同小异，王一博玩了几日觉着没意思，天天还要被他妈唠叨，原定回家一个月，没两周半夜就躺在床上看机票。第二天难得和他爸一个桌子吃饭，赶忙顺道广而告之，他妈刚要说他自作主张，他爸帮腔说孩子有孩子的事情要忙，你也别什么都指挥。

他一边感谢他爸解围，一边又心虚，要说南下干了什么正事，那算来算去也只有王嘉尔了。这个名字又如此堂而皇之地侵入他的脑子，王一博将它归咎于早餐的油条不够酥脆，换在之前他故意不吃早饭，王嘉尔看不过去，但其实也不会做饭，天天给他发附近早餐铺子的新套餐，他看中哪个，王嘉尔熬夜写剧本完出门给他带了再开始补觉。

“怎么了？不合胃口？”他妈见他剩了一大半的南瓜粥又自顾自唠叨起来，“新来的阿姨做的你不喜欢，明天我就让她换花样。”

王一博没搭话当作默认，吃个饭的事，多换几个人，总能找回原先的口味。

要走的前一天小杨又找过来说没想到他还是个痴情种，这么快就受不住要回去上演浪子回头金不换了，马上就被王一博挂了电话。前脚刚结束通话，后脚富家小姐就发微信语音，说正好想南下换换心情，不知道他方不方便？他刚想回不方便，他妈倒是先来了视频申请。

王一博扣上棒球帽，点了拒绝，重新点开富家小姐的聊天窗口，你什么时候来？

同学最近在冲业绩，王一博一说回来，久攻不下的甲方突然通过了方案，同学在办公室大呼财神不亏是财神， CFO这个位置果然没有给错人，遂坚持要给王一博接风洗尘。

“不方便。”

“怎么就不方便了？诶王一博跟你说你必须给我这个面子！今天晚上必须来，不然我——”

王一博估摸着同学怕是早就喝上了人在兴头上，皱着眉拿远了手机。和富家小姐一同出现在包间里，几个发酒疯的二十代中段男人面面相觑，赶忙翻好衬衫领套上外套，恢复成人模狗样，给两个人倒香槟。

“没听说你要带人来啊？”同学逮着机会小声问道。

“不是和你说了不方便。”

“哦……”同学给自己又倒了杯红的，“还以为是……你和王嘉尔分了啊？”

王一博瞅了同学一眼，没意识到自己什么脸色，同学给他瞅得一怵，借酒壮胆说他：“你凶我做什么，没他我还开不成这公司呢，关心一下怎么了。”

“分了。”

“行，分得好，旧的不去新的不来。我敬你一杯。”

王一博心想狗屁，你就不会说点好的，碍于富家小姐还在，皮笑肉不笑地干了三杯。

有女性在场几个人也不好意思太闹腾，提议先叫车送她回去，今天招待不周，过几天再补上。同学喝得有点多，下楼梯走得摇摇晃晃差点酿成大事故，富家小姐拽了他一把，自己穿着高跟鞋却扭了脚，王一博担心地蹲下身问她有没有事。

“有点疼，希望明天别肿。”

富家小姐脱了鞋，用手捏着脚踝放松，王一博看着那一小节细幼的关节，毫无根据地觉得，现在只要一抬头，王嘉尔就会出现在他面前，那节脚踝就掠过他的耳边，脚底触碰他的肩膀，一使劲就让他跌落万丈深渊，眼花缭乱先伸手逮住罪魁祸首，那张脸才最终清晰起来，刚刚经历了高潮，眼神还不太清明，他用牙齿碾骨头边上纸一样的皮肤，感受颤动顺着血液一起攀回来。

在这短暂的中场休息时间，富家小姐的时候突兀地响起来。

“看起来很严重吗？”

意识到自己盯着太久不合礼节，王一博赶忙低头道歉：“没事，就红了点，回去抹点药油应该就能好，能站起来吗？”

王一博开始尝试陪着富家小姐逛街溜公园，他本不就是什么好相处的主，除了对自己感兴趣的话题，其他能一个字解决，绝不浪费两个字。好在富家小姐看起来不介意，买了脆筒冰淇淋，说我就喜欢你这种话少又长得好看的。

王一博本来想说倒也没有那么话少，王嘉尔还说过他话多，得，又是王嘉尔。即使他们将近一个月没见过面没说过话没上过床，这个名字还是第一时间会出现在他的脑海里，距离产生美，时间校验真理，要说气头上人没有思考能力，那冷静下来一些的王一博开始承认，王嘉尔确实入侵他的生活太大，像初识的那一天一样，一闭上眼，灯光熄灭，总是先看向他站着的那一隅。

“谢谢。”

“就谢谢啊？”富家小姐挺认真问他。

“你夸我嘛。”

富家小姐也是见多识广，不喜欢干自讨没趣的事，转头就聊起第二天要去哪里亲近大自然。

这大自然还没安排上，王一博去公司路上却被人拦下一顿痛骂，骂他玩弄人感情，骂他有几个臭钱就自以为是，你这种富二代迟早把家底败光。

王一博被骂了半天不明所以，火气也有点上来：“你谁啊？”

“你自己做的事你自己清楚！”说完人转身就走，王一博第六感突现，拖着人不让跑。

“你是不是认识嘉尔？”

对方用包甩了他一下：“这才多久，马上就有新欢了哈？你们这种人喜新厌旧活该一辈子没人爱！”

“他人在哪？”

对方给他问了个卡壳，张了半天嘴又反问他：“跟你说了又能怎样？”

王一博倒也不含糊，拿出手机备忘录都开好了递到对方面前：“也别说了，打字比较快。”

“你这个人真的是不可理喻。”

“路上抓着人骂不可理喻还是礼貌要你打字不可理喻，”王一博一米八的个头派上了用场，他稍稍一低头就把对方整个人罩在一片阴影里，“要不你现在跟我一起去派出所，看看我能不能让你把地址交出来。”

对方盯着王一博漂亮又冷如刀锋的一张脸，觉得怕是真会做出这种事，心不甘情不愿接过手机打下一个小区的名字，王一博接回来，打开地图搜了一下确定不是对方在胡诌才慢慢退开。

对方攥着包带，最后不死心地说了句：“你别找他了。”

王一博仿佛对她已经失去全部兴趣，心不在焉地点了点头，便转身把她落在后方。他偶尔会做思想上的矮子（通常是王嘉尔用来评价他撒泼赖床），但大部分时间都是行动上的巨人，不管靠不靠谱，总是要先去试，多试试总能试出个所以然。

他签完同学给的合同，收拾妥当就打算去找王嘉尔，同学看着那龙飞凤舞的字，也懒得提醒他用的笔没水了，就滚珠在纸上划了个寂寞。

“王一博，”同学把文件夹合起来，“下周庆功宴，不管你方不方便都得来。”

言下之意就是，不管你一个人还是两个人，是男的还是女的，必须准时过来买单。

王一博潇洒地甩上玻璃门作为最终回应。

他找过去的时候才傍晚六点，太阳才刚开始下山，门口保安看他开的车没怎么为难他，报了个门牌号就让他进车库停车。领着一次性的门禁卡，刷了王嘉尔的楼层，莫名又想起之前片方擅自给他们安排一间房的荒唐事。

不过那会王一博还纯洁得很，没有满脑子一起建设社会主义，但也就坐电梯时回放一下那张脸对他笑，肖想一下王嘉尔藏着衣领里面若隐若现的文身。

电梯网上攀升，王一博顺着门牌号往前找，发现王嘉尔那间在走廊尽头，门口还有个入户阳台，那儿摆了个鞋架和一盆盆栽，他环顾四周发现没地坐，转了一圈干脆又下楼和小孩抢秋千。

王嘉尔回来的时候就剩王一博在那荡，一半小孩被催着回家吃饭，一半小孩被他瞪哭，只好悻悻离开。王一博刚要起身，却发现他挽着个人，越走越近，发现正是早上在路上跟他找茬的人，十足戏剧人生。他个高腿长，三两步就拦在两个人身前，王嘉尔正要抬头道歉不好意思撞到他，看清楚脸后笑容如潮水般急速退去，那份亲近就这样被小心翼翼包裹起来。

王一博没空多想，一用力就把王嘉尔拽到身边，扭头对身旁的人说道：“手放开。”

今天第二次受到王一博冷脸威胁的女子不由自主紧张起来，等反应过来，王嘉尔已经被王一博拽着走了老远。

王嘉尔显然是没有料到时隔将近两个月，会以这种方式和王一博重逢。本来已经整理好的心情好像被揭开了密封盖，里面一团乱麻暴露无疑。他开口道：“别这样。”

王一博猛地停下来，然后又气势汹汹地转过身，把王嘉尔逼到墙角：“这次又是哪样？”

王嘉尔说：“Grace的事情我道歉，我没想到她会自己跑去找你……不管她说了什么，我只想说已经都过去了。”

“我当时是冲动了一点，但是冷静了找不到回去的时机。我的东西你可以都扔掉。”

“为什么不接我电话？跟我约个时间不就好了？”

王嘉尔叹了口气：“我不想更难堪了。”

他又说道：“别来找我了。”

王一博心感觉在滚油上烧，他问：“刚刚那个女的是你女朋友吗？”

王嘉尔反问他：“知道了又怎么样？”

一个两个都问他又怎么样，王一博想，那还能怎样，他一个人跑回老家日思夜想一个月，就差茶不思饭不想了，又回来找他还能是怎么样，除了还想见他，还想亲吻他，还想拥抱他，还会有其他选项吗？

于是他也真的这么做了，抓着王嘉尔的下巴就靠过去，王嘉尔被惊得往后躲，奈何只有墙，疼得眼冒金星，要张嘴喊痛又被王一博趁机而入，氧气被消耗殆尽，血腥味在口腔里扩散，王嘉尔感觉被架在绞刑架上折磨，第一次使了劲给了王一博一拳。

王一博踉跄着往后退了一步，执迷不悟般又迎上去把王嘉尔抓在怀里。

王嘉尔的声音带了点怒气：“王一博，别闹了。”

王一博把头埋在他颈窝，手臂越收越紧，等了一会感觉颈边有点凉意，王嘉尔卸了全身力气，缓缓用手抚摸王一博头发：“……你在哭吗？”

“王嘉尔，你别想就这么甩开我，买你那剧本欠我的你再写三年剧本都还不清。”

这话带着哭腔，讲起来软绵绵的，王嘉尔心软，好声好气地回他：“你是不是看不起我，咒我三年内写的剧都不会大爆。”

“……利滚利爆了也得最少两年。”

王嘉尔想不亏是家里经商的，无时无刻都拎得清。他动了动，妄图把王一博从他身上扒下来，他俩还站在走廊上，刚刚另一头的阿姨买菜回来，已经看了他们好几眼，王嘉尔不想明早他就成了左邻右舍的新谈资。

“王一博你是真的喜欢我吗？”

王一博一边吸鼻子一边讲得理所当然：“我不知道。”

他感觉到怀里的王嘉尔一僵：“我不知道是不是你希望的那种喜欢，但是我闹了生气了冷静了，还是想见你，做什么事你都会出现在我脑子里，会觉得其他人突然变成你又回到我身边。”

“对不起，”声音闷在颈边那一隅空处，“我不想要你离开我。”

王嘉尔伸手用指纹解锁了门，把人拽进屋里，一同坠入一片黑暗之中，说来可笑，两个加起来将近五十岁的人，却都怕黑，腿脚交缠在一起，绊倒在玄关，好像勾到了什么东西，哗啦啦地散了一地。

王嘉尔捧起他的脸，吻去脸上的那一片水渍：“别管它。”

两个人都怕，就两个人凑一起取暖。王嘉尔捏着王一博脸上那一块软肉，湿乎乎的，像什么刚出生的小动物，眼睛睁不开，被人圈在毛皮里。玄关地板硌得慌，王嘉尔换了几个姿势打算把王一博当垫背，看他还哭的稀里哗啦，又不忍心，只好摸索着把人拽起来，靠着面墙再继续。

王一博掐着他的大腿根，急吼吼地磨蹭他。王嘉尔嫌他碍事，干脆自己跨在他身上占领主导权。他一边接吻，一边解开王一博的裤头，里面那东西马上就弹出来对他起立致意。他退开来，王一博马上又追过来寻他的唇，脸上还是湿漉漉的，跟开了闸的水龙头似的，睫毛还挂着泪珠，眨一下眼睛就有一道水痕又躺下来。

王嘉尔用力搓了一下他的眼角：“眼睛要肿了。”

王一博破罐破摔，肿就肿，他又不用按时打卡上下班，大不了就赖这，天天要王嘉尔给他消肿。他哭得有点太厉害，鼻塞，讲不出话来，要是开灯，肯定是近十年来哭得最难看的一次。好在王嘉尔的优点之一就是体贴，黑灯瞎火的，谁也瞅不见谁。

王嘉尔把裤子脱了，家里也没润滑液，箭在弦上了，喊停有个人怕是能闹出更大动静。于是干脆小心地磨蹭着那根硬挺的东西，尽量放松自己，一点一点把它吞进去。甬道干涩得很，王一博也被挤得难受，几个来回之后，只进去一个头，他咬着王嘉尔的锁骨嘟囔着他技术不精，王嘉尔也难受得很，一巴掌拍在他背上，小兔崽子得寸进尺。

他们分开了一点，王一博红着眼睛掐着他的屁股就往里顶，王嘉尔痛得叫不出声，软了身子整个人伏在他身上，被顶得一耸一耸的。两个人都闷声不响喘得厉害，一个是兴奋的，一个是疼的，王嘉尔感觉下身是给被劈开了，又麻又痒。

他有些受不住，感觉后穴是要出了血，直了腰过去讨好地吻他的下巴，王一博躲了一下，又扭回来端详他。王一博的睫毛上还挂着几颗泪珠，因为快感还在抖，一种失而复得的欣喜毫不保留地投向他，发现王嘉尔也在看他，抿了抿嘴又吸了吸鼻子，又把头埋在他胸上。

估摸着是发现了他在发抖，王一博放缓了动作，后面干脆舔着他的胸要王嘉尔自己动。王嘉尔给他整得没脾气，抱着他的脑袋，仰着头就着后头溢出的一些肠液开始起伏，没两下就觉得腰酸，分明是王一博撒娇哭着挽回他，最后怎么还得是自己要迁就人。

王嘉尔上上下下地耸动着，寻着自己身体里最舒服的那个地方，王一博把他的腿分得更开，整个人贴着他的胸又吸又舔的，意识又要飘到天上去，他觉得跟王一博做爱真是件辛苦的事情，每次身心都要经受巨大考验，快感逐渐盖过疼痛，整个人变得有些飘飘然了。

王一博吸了吸鼻子：“你还没答应我。”

王嘉尔没法思考：“答应什么？”

王一博也没想好，他想从王嘉尔身上要很多，不光是这具温暖的身体，也不光是那些腻歪在一起的日子。他一时半会概括不了，就又用力地顶身上的人，他知道这个问题不能再回避，只是他需要一点时间，斟酌一下用词，免得像上次一样结局惨烈。

他把王嘉尔揉在怀里，两个人就跟连体婴似的缩在墙角，天彻底暗下来，对面大楼上的方格有规律般亮堂起来。

他最终说道：“下周跟我一起去吃个饭吧。”


End file.
